More particularly, the invention relates to a retractable covering system suitable for covering a handling element protruding from the neck of a product reservoir, said system comprising:                an assembly ring, having a first longitudinal end intended to be placed facing the reservoir and a second free longitudinal end, and defining a longitudinal axis and an axial direction from the first end to the second end; and        a cap that is movable along the longitudinal axis relative to the assembly ring, between a deployed position where said cap substantially protrudes in the axial direction relative to said ring and a retracted position where said cap is at least partially retracted in the direction opposite to the axial direction relative to said ring.        
Document EP0987189 describes an example of such a system, implemented in a manner that selectively covers and uncovers a spray head protruding from the neck of a product reservoir. In this document, the assembly ring is fixed at the neck of the product reservoir and the movement of the cap between the deployed position and the retracted position is controlled by means of a rotatable ring concentrically attached to the assembly ring and which a user can actuate. When actuated, the rotatable ring drives the cap which has radial pins extending inward and engaging with respective helical tracks provided in the assembly ring so as to selectively drive the cap between its deployed and retracted positions and to cover and uncover the product spray head.
Such a covering system with rotatable control is not entirely satisfactory, particularly from the standpoint of ergonomics and ease of use. The system described in the aforementioned document requires the user to use both hands and/or to make several attempts in order to move the cap between its deployed and retracted positions.
Furthermore, in such a system, the friction existing between the cap and the fixed ring, in particular between the radial pins of the cap and the helical tracks provided on the fixed ring, or between the cap and the rotatable control ring, can be relatively significant and interfere with the ease of use of the retractable covering system.
Lastly, when the covering system disclosed in the above document is mounted on the neck of a product reservoir, it is necessary to provide an operating clearance between the rotatable control ring and the shoulder of the reservoir, which impacts the aesthetics of the assembly and creates a risk of fouling that could interfere with the proper functioning of the covering system.
The present invention is intended to overcome these disadvantages and aims to provide a retractable covering system that is simple and intuitive to use, reliable, and not detrimental to the aesthetics of the product packaging and application assembly when it is placed on the neck of a product reservoir for selectively covering a handling element projecting therefrom.